


I’ll Do It All Over Again

by BbluePparadise16



Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Love, Romance, Sad, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbluePparadise16/pseuds/BbluePparadise16
Summary: A request by asphodelshare from Tumblr: “ 15 + 54 from the prompt list with Five pleaseee? with an extra bucket of angsty goodness 😫”15: “Don’t die on me— please.”54: “I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Reader
Series: Five Hargreeves x Reader Fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	I’ll Do It All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is uploaded originally in Tumblr. I decided to upload my TUA fanfics here so that some people who don't have Tumblr account can read this. Enjoy reading!

Five glanced at the bracelet in his right hand. It was made out of beads and a simple string to hold them all together. In the middle part, a mini ‘5’ was dangling. He touched it with his thumb and watched it slightly move.

His siblings were discussing something in the kitchen while he stayed in the living room all alone. They thought he needs space after everything that had happened last week. It was evident that it brought a massive impact on him.

He leaned back on the couch as he looked at the ceiling, remembering that dreadful day.

_The Hargreeves siblings have only one normal childhood friend. Her name is Y/N. Their father thought she could help his children in some ways in their training. She became close to all of them, especially with Five and Ben._

_When Five suddenly disappeared, Y/N found it challenging to pay a visit to their house. It was never the same. But she wasn’t the only one who was miserable. One time, she caught Vanya lighting up the porch light and putting a plate filled with peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich._

_She approached Vanya that night and talked about Five. She grew closer with her and eventually with the siblings as well._

_But then the day came where Ben died horribly in a mission. It was the last straw for Y/N. She attended his funeral. When Vanya went back to their house after getting hurt by Diego’s words, Y/N bid farewell to the remaining siblings for she will never come back to them. She apologized before leaving them in the snow._

_In 2019, she returned to their city after discovering Vanya would perform as a first-chair violinist in an orchestra. She thought she should go and watch her then try to be friends with her once again._

_When she made eye contact with Vanya, she noticed that her eyes were white. It was strange since the last time she saw her face in the newspaper; her eyes were brown._

_She slowly smiled at her and watched Vanya’s eyes widen before smiling back. She looked around and saw Allison sending a small smile on her sister._

_Y/N was about to call out on her when Luther and Diego were thrown away after Vanya released a somewhat bluish-white wave. The people in the area ran away but Y/N stayed._

_Long story short, Y/N got stuck with the Hargreeves siblings while trying to stop Vanya from causing the apocalypse. Five explained it all to her after hiding in the same row of seats with her._

_Both were really surprised upon seeing each other but they knew they don’t have the time to ask questions._

Returning to the present day, Five closed his eyes as he chuckled. Despite Y/N’s grown-up face that day, he thought he could only see the girl he loved before getting stuck in the apocalypse. He told her back then to save herself but she refused, saying that she never want to leave them ever again, especially all Hargreeves siblings are now back together (yes, she saw Ben using his powers to save them from the soldiers).

As a result, Y/N was with them when Five put his siblings in a different timeline in Dallas by accident. He was surprised to see Y/N in her 13-year old self. It was as if she was affected by time travel. He had no idea why this happened to her but again, they didn’t have the time to discuss it since they were in the middle of a war or more like an apocalypse.

In the days he spent with Y/N, he felt nostalgic in her presence. He almost forgot the reasons why he liked her back then. Aside from being beautiful, she was very intelligent. He can discuss scientific stuff with her without getting angry. She loves equations in general so when they discussed about the wrong answer he got when he attempted to go back to his siblings, Y/N laughed at him. She told him that he put the decimal point in the wrong spot. Instead of 5.7, it should’ve been 0.57.

Y/N knew what was right and wrong and the things they should prioritize first. Whenever he needed someone to support his propositions, she was there to back him up, making his siblings consider his opinions.

She was everything for him. As scary as it sounds, he would never let her go. Five and his siblings made a silent promise to protect her no matter what since she has no powers. This was their payback for her decision to come with them despite the consequences.

Five opened his eyes in reality and sighed. He felt his chest getting heavier, remembering his last meeting with her on that dreadful day in Sissy’s barn.

_Diego was convincing Lila on joining their family while Y/N and the rest of Hargreeves siblings surrounded them in a circle. Before Lila was able to answer back, the Handler arrived and raised her gun to point it to the siblings._

_Y/N was the only one who noticed this and without hesitating, she stood in front of the gun and spread her arms as gunshots were fired. The Hargreeves siblings and Lila ducked in cover as bullets were flying throughout the barn, hitting anything but them._

_Five looked over at Y/N and saw purple light wrapping around her hands and the bullets. She has powers this entire time?_

_Then something happened that made him let out a horrified scream, “Y/N! No!”_

_Some bullets hit the Handler, killing her in the process while some hit Y/N’s body. She turned around to face the siblings who all looked at her in shock. She looked down her body and saw bullet holes on her stomach. She fell on her back as she felt blood oozing out from her body._

_Five ran up towards her and put his hands on her stomach to stop the blood. But there were too many holes so it was nearly impossible. “Come on, Y/N.”_

_She knew that she would die right there. She tried to focus on her breathing and the Hargreeves siblings. She watched Five radiates in blue light but it broke down. She can see he was trying his best to do something but it wasn’t working since he was so tired._

_Five felt tears building up in his eyes as he desperately tried his best to rewind the time._

_Y/N grabbed his hand and smiled at him, “Five, stop…”_

_He put his other hand on top of hers and let his tears trail down his cheeks. It dawned on him that no matter what they do, she would die. He can’t help but say, “ **Don’t die on me- please. I can’t stand the thought of losing you.** I just had you…”_

_Y/N stopped her tears from going out in her eyes to send him an assuring smile, “If you ever rewind the time, I’ll do it all over again. I will come with you to Dallas in 1963. I will save all of you from anyone. None of this is your fault.”_

_This made all of the siblings tear up. Luther and Allison remained looking at her. Diego and Klaus sat down on the other side of her. Vanya was crying loudly._

_Kindness is another reason why Five fell in love with her. He can’t help but gripped her hand tightly in his hands, “I love you, Y/N. I don’t want to lose you.”_

_Y/N finally let her tears come out of her eyes as she reached out to cup his cheek, “I love you, too, Five. I’m sorry that it has to end like this.” She saw his fingers fiddling with her bracelet that has a number five on it._

_She glanced at his siblings and offered them a tired smile. She was so tired. “I know everything will go back to normal. Who knows, I might be alive in our timeline when you got back.” These were her last words._

_Five never felt so depressed in his whole life. The last time he felt this is when he found his siblings dead in the apocalypse. He was having a headache, blurry vision because of his tears, aching heart and shaking hands._

_Hearing the distant screams of Sissy and his siblings’ voices telling him that they’ll go back to Y/N after helping Harlan, he gently grabbed her head and put it on his lap. He cared no else when Lila escaped with the briefcase. He was never the same since that day._

He returned to the present day once again as he heard someone calling out to him. “Five? Hey, Five?”

He lazily turned his head to the right to see Vanya standing on the doorway. She shifted her weight on her other foot as she scratched her neck, “We, uh, we need your opinion on how we will approach the Sparrow Academy. We thought your say is important.”

He knew they have no time to mourn for her any longer since they were already staying in a different 2019. Now faced with the Sparrow Academy and their father being alive, they have no choice but to try their best to go back to their original timeline.

_Back to the timeline where I can be with Y/N._

He stood up and said, “Okay. I’ll go there in a sec.” Vanya nodded at him before going back to the kitchen.

With new conviction in his heart, he wore Y/N’s bracelet in his right wrist and made a silent promise that they will come back to the original timeline where he will spend his entire life with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? Message me in Tumblr (I have the same username).
> 
> Feel free to tell me your opinions!!


End file.
